First Time
by idonthaveanyideaowo
Summary: Karena yang membeli biskuit Yaya pasti 99% akan menjadikannya racun atun bahan pembunuh. Namun satu orang, Yang akan Yaya selali mengingatnya, Satu orang yang membeli biskuitnya. Dan mengatakan kalau itu enak tanpa ada keringat yang menjalar di pelipisnya/ Ficlet/ Hum!Probe Hum!Adudu / No pairing/ Baca Warn/ DLDR and enjoy it!


**Disclaimer:**

 **Boboiboy milik Animonsta**

 **First Time milik Mireine Neiko**

 **Warning:**

 **Hum!Probe, Hum!Adudu, Typo, ficlet, aneh, gak jelas, amburadul, Non-EYD (karena saya gak bisa :'v) #plak pokoknya cuma nyampah archive Boboiboy deh!**

* * *

 **DLDR and Enjoy it~**

* * *

Gadis berkerudung merah itu gelisah. Ia memerhatikan jalan yang ia telusuri, dan hanya menangkap jalan sepi dan dengan cuaca yang sedikit mendung. Ia berjalan perlahan, berharap ada yang mendekatinya dan membeli dagangannya barang kali satu _pack_ atau dua _pack_.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali menuju dagangannya. Sudah lama tidak ada yang membeli dagangannya, Kenapa? Ia rasa tak salah dengan dagangannya. Tentu, Tidak ada yang mengkhawatirkan tentang biskuit bermacam bentuk dengan selai yang menggugah selera itu. Ia jujur tak habis pikir.

Kembali memerhatikan jalan, dan menendang kerikil yang ada di dekat kakinya. Ia menghela napas kecil, Yah mungkin satu hari lagi tanpa ada yang membeli biskuitnya.

Perlahan ia mendengar suara langkah kaki, Dan mencoba mencari sumber suara tersebut. Dan ia menemukan gadis bermodel rambut _twintail_ sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Hai Yaya!" Sapa gadis ber _twintail_ itu.

"Hai Ying." Ia membalas dengan lesu.

"Eh, Kau kenapa Yaya?" tanya gadis bernama Ying itu.

"Mm, ini," Yaya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah biskuitnya. "Biskuitku belum ada yang membelinya."

"Ah, Begitu..." Ying menatap Yaya takut. _'Wajar sih, tapi kasihan juga.'_ Lanjutnya.

"Kau mau membeli Ying?"

"A-Ah.? A-Apa? T-Tidak, Terimakasih Yaya, aku sudah kenyang, hehe." Ying menggaruk tengkuknya dan terlihat jelas keringat meluncur di pelipisnya.

"Ah, Yasudah, Kalau begitu-"

"Sampai jumpa Yaya!"

Ying langsung mengaktifkan kekuatannya dan belari cepat meninggalkan Yaya.

"Ah, Ying!" Yaya merentangkan tangannya seperti menggapai punggung Ying, Tapi sayang Ying sudah tak terlihat. "Padahal aku ingin memberinya..." Yaya menghela napas kecil.

Yaya bingung, Kenapa tak ada yang membeli biskuitnya? Yaya tak mengerti, setiap orang yang ia tawari biskuitnya pasti selalu mengelak dan terburu-buru untuk pergi, Kadang ia ingin memberikan biskuitnya secara cuma-cuma pada teman-temannya, Tapi mereka menolaknya dengan berbagai macam alasan.

Ia memutuskan untuk duduk saja disalah satu kursi panjang di pinggiran jalan, Daripada berlalu lalang sendirian di sore hari seperti ini.

Ia memerhatikan jalan di depannya kembali. Masih sepi, jarang kendaraan bermotor melewati jalanan satu arah ini, Mungkin mengambil jalur kebalikannya. Hmm, Tak penting untuk Yaya memusingkan jalur yang diambil benda besar yang sering mengeluar gas karbon monoksida itu.

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara langkah kaki dan percakapan sepihak, entah, Yaya mendengar dua langkah kaki namun hanya satu suara yang ia dengar, Entahlah.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara itu. Ternyata ada dua pria disana. Pria dengan warna rambut yang tak masuk akal di negeri ini, Satu pria dengan rambut hijau tua dengan mata coklat hazel berjalan cepat, ah ya, di rambutnya seperti ada dua helaian rambut lain yang menjulur melengkung seperti membelah dahi pria itu, apa namanya? ah ya, seperti _ahoge_ * dan ia terlihat tidak mengacuhkan pria di belakangnya yang sibuk berceloteh.

Lalu pria di belakangnya, Pria berambut ungu, sama seperti pria di depannya, Ia memiliki helain rambut melengkung yang panjang sampai dagunya. Ah ya jangan lupakan mata merah itu, walaupun berwarna merah, Namun itu terlihat teduh dan hangat. Dan juga jangan lupakan parasnya yang manis itu.

Jarak antara Yaya dan pria tadi memang tidak dekat dan juga tidak jauh. Tapi Yaya dengan jelas mendengar ucapan pria itu. Semakin jelas saat langkah kaki itu menuju dirinya.

Pria berambut hijau melewatinya dengan dingin, Namun pria di belakangnya-

 _ **BUKK!**_

Jatuh tepat di depannya. Yaya menatap nanar orang di depannya.

"Ah,"

Ia mendesak kesakitan. Jelas, sikunya menjadi korban.

"Cepatlah bangun, Aku tak ingin menunggumu, Probe."

Pria berambut hijau itu berkata dingin tanpa membalik 'kan badan sama sekali.

"Nggh," Pria berambut ungu bangun dari jatuhnya seraya melenguh.

Yaya masih ingin memperhatikan tanpa mau menolong atau membantunya.

Pria tadi berdiri dan mengusap sikunya yang terlihat memerah.

"Ugh, B-Bos! tunggu aku!"

Hah? Bos?

Pria berambut ungu berdecih kesal, Lalu menatap Yaya.

"Hai Gadis kecil!" Pria itu tersenyum manis dan mendekati Yaya.

 _'SKSD banget deh...'_ Batin Yaya.

Pria bermata merah itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah keranjang yang Yaya bawa.

"Kau menjual ini?"

Dengan polosnya jemari lentik itu mengambil biskuit yang Yaya jual.

Yaya mengangguk kecil.

"Ah, Aku coba ya?"

Yaya hanya merespon-nya dengan anggukan.

Ia memasukan biskuit yang ia ambil ke dalam mulutnya, lalu mengunyahnya secara perlahan.

Yaya penasaran, apa tanggapan dari pria di depannya.

"Mm, Ini enak!" Pemuda itu tersenyum cerah.

Bagaikan ada hujan bunga ataupun lantunan indah melodi harpa di dalam hati Yaya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Yaya melihat orang yang menyicipi biskuitnya tidak berkeringat ataupun tidak ada perubahan warna kulit dari orang yang menyicipi kuenya. Yaya senang sekali, Rasanya seperti ingin terbang.

"Kubeli ya?" Pria bermata merah masih mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Baik! Ingin membeli berapa?" Yaya sangat antusias.

"Mm, dua _pack_ saja, mungkin Tuanku ingin memakannya juga."

"Baiklah!"

Dengan semangat Yaya mengambil dua _pack_ biskuitnya dan memberikannya kepada pria di depannya.

"Berapa harganya?" tanya pria itu seraya mengambil biskuit itu.

"Dua _ringgit_ saja!"

"Ah, Kalau begitu," Ia merogoh saku celananya, "Nih uangnya! Terimakasih ya!" Lanjutnya dan langsung memberikan uangnya kepada Yaya dan pergi meninggalkan Yaya.

"Tuan! tunggu aku!"

Dan pemuda itu berlari.

 _'Tidak, Terimakasih.'_ Batin Yaya seraya tersenyum kecil.

Yah, Akhirnya, Ada yang mau membeli biskuitnya dan memakannya langsung di depan Yaya tanpa ada gejala-gejala aneh yang pastinya bukan berasal dari biskuitnya.

Yaya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri acara jual biskuitnya. Ia harus pulang, mengingat hari sudah petang dan cuaca sudah mendung. Dan baru pertama kali ia pulang membawa uang dari hasil penjualannya. Miris memang, tapi tenang, keluarga Yaya adalah keluarga yang berada.

Tak perlu mengkhawatirkan gadis kecil itu. Ia akan selalu senang dan bahagia bersama teman-temannya, walaupun tanpa ada yang membeli dagangannya.

Yap, biskuit Yaya! Racikan racun mujarab abad ini!

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

Cuaca mendung menghiasi perjalanan kedua pemuda itu. Yap, kedua pemuda yang namanya jarang Author sebut sekarang disebutkan, Adudu dan Probe.

"Nee, Bos, Aku tadi beli biskuit di gadis kecil pinggir jalan! Enak lho, rasa kertas ampelas!"

Hanya di balas gumaman kecil.

"Kau mau mencobanya satu?"

"Tid-"

 **Gulp**

Satu buah biskuit sudah masuk sempurna kedalam mulut pria bermata coklat itu.

"Apa yang kau la-"

Wajahnya membiru dan bisa dihitung dalam hitungan detik, pria itu pingsan dengan mulut berbusa.

"Bos!"

 **Jeglar!**

Petir menyambar dan-

 **Brussh!**

Air turun dengan deras.

"Huwaaa! Tuan bangun! Sekarang hujan!"

Yah, Satu lagi hari sial yang dialami pemuda berambut hijau jika mengenai tentang bawahannya yang _kurang_ normal itu.

* * *

 **End lagi (?)**

* * *

 _ *** Rambut yang mencuat dan melawan gravitasi -source by google**_

* * *

 **Hai! Kembali dengan Ine! Mhuehe, Saya ngeluarin fic baru, Ini cuma fic iseng, Soalnya saya pikir kalau yang bilang biskuit Yaya itu enak cuma probe sama Angin mode semi-Taufan (?). Ya, Jadilah fic ancur ini, Dan ahoge-ahogenya itu gak mencuat cuma jatuh (?) ya itu sebagai perantara antena mereka, gak pantes ya? pantesin bae lah. Itu doang yang ada di pikiran saya.**

 **awalnya saya mau bikin kalau si probe manggil adudu itu tuan, tapi kayaknya nganu (?) banget. Dan saya gak tau genre fic ancur ini itu apa.**

 **Wokeh deh, Sebenernya sekarang saya lagi UKK... *ditimpuk buku* hehehe, saya tau saya nakal!**

 **Yaudah deh, sekian dari saya!**

 **Sign,**  
 **Ine**

 **RnR?**


End file.
